Sekai no Yushi
by ProxyHacker
Summary: A young girl is plagued with strange dreams, headaches, and a bleeding birthmark. One night she takes a walk to clear her mind of a bad dream and ends up being teleported to a new world! She's royalty? She has to save the world from destruction from the evil Ikana. Does she do it? What about her life on Earth? How does she even get her powers back along with her memory?
1. Awaken

**Authors Note: So this is my cousin's story, Sekai no Yushi. This is chapter 1 of 15-ish. There are more volumes after that, but only one book so far is published. So she game me the go ahead to post a few chapters out of each book that comes out. If you like it you can go to amazon and buy the book. I think it's on sale for like $3 right now. It's only as ebook for now and you can read it via your phone too. If a lot of people like it she said she's gonna make a paper back to sell (not sure on that one). I'm just passing along a really cool book :).  
**

It was night. A clear starry sky and a full moon's light beamed through and into a bedroom, shining on a young girl whom was barely asleep. She tossed and turned as uncontrolled visions flashed through her mind.

Rain was pouring down on a forest soaking three children. Two were boys looking about the same age and wearing identical clothing. The only difference their hair, one blue the other red. Both had shocked expressions on their faces. The third child was a girl wearing a violet kimono; she had black hair, and blue eyes.

All three were looking at the sight of their parents bleeding and dead. The boy with blue hair cried out and slashed claws at the girl. More blood stained the grass field. Frightened, the girl ran. Finally when the boys were out of sight she fell…

Back in reality, a girl awoke gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. Not again… she thought. This had happened before. Almost every night she would dream about that world. She would be in that similar scene running from the demon with blue hair, or older and fighting out of a fishnet and then being saved by a man with the red eyes.

She sat there, staring at the moon thinking back on the dream. Always she would isolate herself whenever these dreams came up. Although there wasn't any point to it since most people thought she was weird. Silently she got up, got dressed, and went outside. She had lived there since she was born. As each year passed the dreams became more constant and headaches from these dreams occurred just as much. Finally they had driven her to what she thought was crazy.

Why does this keep happening? She thought as she entered a forest that connected to her backyard. Dewdrops were sticking to the forest floor causing the girl to slip several times. After falling and scratched by tree branches several times she finally entered a small clearing. The grass was brown from summer heat, and flattened from whatever animals may have slept there earlier. She then climbed the tallest tree a few feet away. About halfway she stopped and stood looking at the moon. It was here that she suddenly felt safe, like someone was watching over her.

Where do I go now? She thought. Slowly she climbed down and rested beside the tree.

The girl had thought correct, someone was watching over her. In another dimension rested a planet in orbit like Earth. The planet wasn't very big or populated. Most regions were barricaded by strange force fields. It was in a house hidden in a forest that several people were watching the girl. A pink orb hovered in the living room of the house. Six people watched the image in the orb of the girl falling asleep.

"Let's transport her now!" One girl said eagerly.

"What if she's not the right one?" Another girl asked.

"No, start the transport…" A boy said.

Slowly they chanted something focusing their energy on the girl. The oldest boy, still chanting, watched as the girl awoke. Her forehead began to glow an eight pointed star half-black half-golden color appeared on her forehead. She passed out and disappeared.

The smallest girl of the six stopped chanting and ran to her bedroom. There on the floor was the girl asleep. She grabbed a sleeping bag and covered her up.

The next morning wasn't such a shock for those living at the house. The second oldest boy stood outside the room the girl was sleeping in looking at his watch.

"3…2…1…" He said.

At one the girl awoke and screamed, "Where am I? What's going on?! Someone help me!"

The boy walked in covering his ears, "Stop screaming, you'll be ok." He said.

The girl looked at him from where she sat not saying a word. The boy looked strange. Long, spiky, red hair, and dark eyes. He wore an orange flannel T-shirt unbuttoned and baggy brown jeans.

"That was easy." He said aloud.

"What's going on?!" She girl shouted again, but her and the boy's attention went to another girl who walked in. She had wavy blue hair and wore a green kimono.

"Tora! Stop scaring her!" She said pushing the boy aside. She then continued, "So you're awake? You probably have a lot of questioned don't you?"

"Yeah I-."

"Hold on, we have one question first, what's your name?" She interrupted.

"T-Tanuki."

"Ok, now ask what you want." The girl said now satisfied.

Tanuki was about speak, however another boy entered the room asking if she was awake yet. He looked older than Tora and had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a similar outfit only with blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who are all of you?" Tanuki asked defensively.

The girl with blue hair spoke first, "I'm Iruka," she said, "That's Tora," she pointed to the boy with red hair, " and that's Katsune" She pointed last at the boy with black hair, "But there are three more here."

"Ok, but where am I?" Tanuki asked.

Tora said quickly and cheerfully, "Welcome to Yushi Sekia! Glad to have you back princess!"

Just then another voice chimed in. "Iruka's right, you need to stop scaring people."

"Hi rabbit!"

The girl gave him a mean look and corrected him, "My name is Usagi…"

Of course Tora wasn't afraid with the girl being only 3ft 5in and wearing such a fluffy white dress and silver hair.

"Excuse me?" Another girl called. She entered the room quietly holding a tray. She stooped down to eye level with Tanuki.

"Good morning."

Tanuki's first impression was that she looked like a cat. Her hair was tied up to look like cat ears and wearing a Chinese gown. She set the tray down.

"Don't worry, it's breakfast. My name's Neko. You're Tanuki right?" She asked.

Tanuki was a little shocked, but grateful. She nodded slowly.

"Good." Neko said, "Now, eat as much as you like." She got up and turned to leave, "Also, don't run away anymore, you'll get yourself killed here." She left quietly.

"Hey what about us?!" Tora shouted. He muttered something then left the room to catch up.

"You don't mind eating by yourself?" Katsune asked.

Tanuki shook her head. With that the others left. She then quickly ate her food and got up to look around.


	2. I'm a Princess

Chapter 2: I'm a princess?!

It seemed the entire house was built like those in 18th century Japan. Tanukii slid open a door, sunlight poured into the room. Outside, cherry blossom trees, flowers, even a stream was heard nearby. She could do nothing, but stare at the beautiful scene.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A boy asked from behind her.

Tanuki turned to see a teenaged boy; he wore a large brown cloak wrapped around him. Looking up he had messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, where did you find this place?" Tanuki asked.

"No one really knows. Neko and I were born here; this is what's left of what used to be our village." The boy answered. He then quickly added, "By the way my name is Inu."

Tanuki looked back outside and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Katsune sent me to find you; we're going to discuss that."

Inu then led Tanuki back inside and to the living room.

Everyone was waiting there. Inu sat on the floor with the others, next to Neko. Tanuki took the empty spot between Usagi and Tora.

"Tanuki," Katsune started, "I'm sure you're confused what's going on."

Tanuki began to say something buy Iruka stopped her,

"You and two others will be going on a mission."

Tanuki suddenly panicked and said, "W-wait a sec, what do you mean by mission?"

Neko then got up and sat facing Tanuki," We know you don't understand much right now, but you have to help us." She began," This world is dying because of the evil that's gotten through. We need the princess back so she can get rid of it."

Inu looked at Neko for a moment, and then she got up and sat back next to him.

"B-but why? How? What is-!"

Tora interrupted. He pointed to Tanuki's forehead, "Look at yourself, you've changed since you got here."

Tanuki got up and looked at her reflection in a mirror. She didn't recognize herself at first. Her eye's had changed to a violet color, and her hair had gone blond to black. Strangest of all, she had the eight-pointed star on her forehead.

"What happened to me!?" Tanuki exclaimed.

She turned to Katsune as he answered, "300 years ago a princess was sent to be reborn on Earth. The reason being the aunt of the princess had released demons from Haku Dominium, a portal where demons were sent when captured. The Queen sacrificed herself and the world so her daughter was safe. Yushi Sekai was locked in Kinjiru Realm until the princess was reborn. With the Queen's last words, curses were put on the princess so she would remember who she was even after rebirth."

When Katsune finished the story Tanuki flinched at the word 'curse'.

Tora added to the story, "Such as scar on your right shoulder which will bleed excessively, the symbol on your forehead, loss of memory, and your special powers."

"Are you saying that I'm a…princess?" Tanuki asked shyly.

"Ding-ding! Good job! Katsune tell her what she's won." Tora said quickly.

-BAM!-

Iruka stood with a folded fan half broken and Tora on the ground.

Katsune ignored what had happened and looked at Tanuki," You do have powers. You just don't remember how to use them. Once on your mission whoever you choose will train you."

Usagi stood up," Right! But before you leave I'll suit you up with better clothing."

Tanuki still felt unsure about all of this. She left for a walk. Neko got up and followed behind.

There's no way…Tanuki thought, there's no way I could be a princess.

"Hey," Neko called quietly, "is something wrong?"

Tanuki didn't answer, only sit on the bench and stare at the fairy figures plastered onto the fountain.

"I know it's hard to believe." She said, "Inu and I were chosen to be protectors of this forest, when we first found out, it was hard to believe ourselves."

Tanuki at first didn't say a word, she only looked at the garden around her. She then spoke," If I really am a princess and I'm the only one who can help, I have to stay. It's pretty here; I don't think anyone would want it destroyed."

That afternoon more or Tanuki's mission was told as Katsune explained, "You have to find 5 orbs. They're named Ai, Yujo, Kibo, Yuki, and Suru. We only know where one is so far."

He led Tanuki to a room covered in dust. It was empty except for a closet at the far right side of the room. He opened it and inside was a small silver jewelry box and a long silver staff. He opened the box to reveal a glowing yellow orb with a crescent moon in the center. Tanuki picked it up and immediately dropped it.

"It's cold!" She said.

"Yujo means friendship. All of the orbs will react to the princess's spirit. If your spirit lacks the power, the orb will be cold." Katsune explained.

The orb began to float then disappear into the staff. Katsune took the staff and handed it to Tanuki, "You'll need it to fight your enemies and it will help channel your power and hold the orbs."

"Who has the orb I'm looking for?" Tanuki asked.

"Her name is Ikana."

Tanuki's head suddenly throbbed with pain. She had heard that name in a dream.

"She's the pri- I mean my aunt isn't she?"

"Yes."

She recovered, but her ears still rang.

"It's the curse, your memory was lost in the rebirth and regaining it will be hard." Katsune said putting one hand on her head, " Go to Usagi, she has your clothes."

Usagi was already searching when Tanuki entered her room. Though it wasn't clothes she was searching for.

"Tora! Where's my key?" She called.

"It's around your neck!" Tora shouted back from the other room.

Usagi fiddled with the necklace around her neck and found a small key attached to it. Finally she walked over to a dresser and used the key to open the bottom drawer.

"Whad'ya think?" She asked. She held up a one strap cut off shirt and a matching mini skirt and sandals.

"It's what-."

"I used to wear in battle." Tanuki finished.

"Cool, you remember! You going to try it on?"

Tanuki agreed and went to another room to change. When she came back into the room, Usagi snickered. The skirt and sandals were too big and the top was slipping off.

"I guess that's what you wore when you were older." Usagi said still holding back a laugh. She searched again and this time came back with a small violet kimono. Another clothes change. This time it fit and somehow Tanuki knew how to put on the sash to the kimono.

"You almost look like Iruka." Usagi said.

Tanuki didn't hear her, her mind had wondered to past dreams. It's just like the girl in my dreams.. She thought

"Ya know, those are the same clothes that the Queen found…you in." Usagi said breaking Tanuki out of her trance.

"Done?"

Iruka had popped her head into the room. She didn't let anyone answer before she said, "Good! Tanuki you need to come with me for a sec."

She quickly pulled her out of the room.


End file.
